No Heart is Broken Forever
by KonaJeshika
Summary: A single pearly tear slid down Hermione's cheek... She realized that she would be alone forever... Then a knock came at her door that changed her opinion completely. One-shot HGGW Contains SLASH.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, or any of the other Harry Potter characters named in this fanfiction. I do, however, own the plot and would like it very much if no one else would use it.

No Heart is Broken Forever

Part 1:

"Oh no, Lavender. You should wear the blue one, not the yellow one. Yellow looks horrible on you."  
  
"What? You told be that I looked great in yellow last week!"  
  
"Yeah. I told you that last week. But now it's this week. And this week you gained a few pounds. Now blue looks better on you than yellow, which makes you look fat."  
  
"I look fat?"  
  
"Oh come on, Lavender. Just stop that. You know that you don't look fat... Just as long as you don't wear yellow."  
  
"You are so mean Pavarti!"  
  
"I am not, I'm just telling you the truth. You'd tell me if I didn't look good, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Eh-"  
  
"Wouldn't you?"  
  
"Um, I guess so."  
  
"Good. That's what I thought."  
  
"In that case I guess you ought to know that your ass looks huge in those pants."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Hermione tried to drown out the endless bickering by reading her new book on Ancient Runes. Over the noise they were making, though, it was near to impossible. It was the day before Christmas Eve on a Saturday night over Christmas break and they were getting ready to go God knows where with God knows who again. It was obvious because they weren't usually this fretful and fashion-obsessed unless they were going out. Of course, they were always worried about how they looked, but they were over-zealous on their way to a date.  
  
"There. How do I look now?"  
  
"Much better. What about me, how do I look?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Well great! I guess we'll be on our way then?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And where are you two going, if you don't mind my asking?" Hermione finally piped in.  
  
"Oh, we've got dates with a couple of hot Ravenclaws," Pavarti replied as Lavender finished her makeup. "You should see them, they're absolutely gorgeous. I'm pretty sure it'll be a late night, if you know what I mean," she added giving Hermione a wink.  
  
"Ah, yes," Hermione replied all too over-enthusiastically. "And what time will you be back?"  
  
"Don't worry, mummy," said Lavender with a smile, picking at Pavarti's hair. They addressed Hermione as their mum quite often, because of her concern and inquisitiveness. "We don't want to get caught by Filch for being out late, so we'll just be out early. We'll be back around sunrise. By the looks of those boys, we should be busy all night."  
  
Hermione forced a laugh and a very fake and unbelievable smile. Pavarti and Lavender bought it.  
  
They giggled as they walked out the door. "Don't wait up for us, mum!" they shouted. A burst of laughter followed.  
  
The second that the door slammed shut Hermione's fake plastered smile fell into a look of extreme annoyance. She rolled her eyes and sighed. If ever someone would ask her for one word to describe Pavarti and Lavender, the first word to pop into her head was "whores," quickly followed by "sluts." She would just smile and say something polite, like "nice," or "pretty."  
  
Hermione did like the pair; they were really nice and polite. But Merlin, did they get annoying. It seemed as though they never shut up. They were just constantly twittering about like two little sparrows, giggling like a couple of five-year-olds. Truthfully, it was sickening to Hermione. The boys seemed to like them all right, though. It seemed that any and every night that they were free that they were out with someone new, sometimes someone that they had already been out with, so long as they had had a "good time."  
  
As much as they irritated Hermione, she couldn't help but be jealous of them. Boys were constantly surrounding them, catcalling, and whispering among themselves. Did anyone ever do that near Hermione, though? The answer to that one was easy: No. If there were, in fact, any boy in this school that liked Hermione, he had a very clever way of disguising it. Not once had anyone asked her out, checked her out, or anything of the sort-with the exception of Viktor Krum, but she didn't think of him in that way. Even though she didn't show it, Hermione was dying to be in a relationship, maybe even if it was like the ones that Pavarti and Lavender had.  
  
Once again, Hermione sighed and leaned her head back on her pillow. She closed her eyes from the painful thoughts of being alone the rest of her life, the squealing of Pavarti and Lavender still ringing in her ears. Why didn't anyone notice her like they noticed Pavarti and Lavender? That was simple, too. It was because they knew that she wouldn't give out on the first or second date. Hermione was a girl with pride, and one that had been raised to wait until you found the one you loved until you gave away your virginity. That didn't mean that she planned on waiting until marriage, but she did want to know that she loved that somebody when the time came.  
  
A single pearly tear slid down Hermione's cheek.  
  
She would be alone forever.  
  
Her thoughts of being with Harry or Ron had faded away long ago anyways. Neither one of them would ever see that she was a girl until they were both married with children. Then it would be too late.  
  
Hermione gasped when a knock came at her door. She quickly sat up and wiped away the few tears that were on her face.  
  
"Who is it?" she called as she walked over to the door.  
  
"It's me," replied a thick voice that Hermione recognized as Ginny Weasley's. She wondered why on earth Ginny would be visiting her so late at night.  
  
Hermione opened the door. "God, Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked urgently upon seeing the sixteen year old. Her face was pale and tear- streaked; her eyes were puffy and red from obvious crying. "What's the matter?" she pushed on, hoping for an answer. But before she could hardly even get the question out, a hysterically sobbing Ginny collapsed into Hermione's arms.  
  
"What is it Gin?" Hermione asked calmly, soothingly. She had never seen Ginny so upset about anything.  
  
"It's D-dean," Ginny replied with effort through her sobs.  
  
"Oh God, did he do something to you?" Hermione asked, panicked. "Did he-Did he hurt you?"  
  
"O-only emotionally," Ginny answered roughly. "The bastard broke up with me."  
  
"Oh, Ginny, oh I, I don't know what to say. Um... I'm sorry?"  
  
"Don't say sorry, please, it's not as if it's your fault or anything. You didn't make the jerk brake up with me."  
  
"Oh, lord. Um, why don't you come and sit down and we can talk?"  
  
"Thank you, Hermione," Ginny accepted feebly. Hermione closed the door and led Ginny over to her bed. The two of them sat down facing one another, cross-legged. Awkward silence passed as Ginny quickly broke the silence. "I really don't know why he did it. He didn't really even say. We've been going out for about two and a half years and all of a sudden he decides that he doesn't like me any more."  
  
"He didn't give you any inkling as to why he broke up with you?"  
  
"Not that I can think of. It seemed quite sudden to me."  
  
"Well maybe he's been having second thoughts for a while now. Perhaps we should try and think if there were any times that he hinted that he didn't want to be with you, or think of how he said it."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
They spent the better part of the next two hours discussing Ginny and Dean, discussing their relationship, picking over every aspect, interrupted quite often by a sudden sob from Ginny. Every time Ginny would start crying again, she would end up in Hermione's arms, Hermione patting her back comfortingly, telling her that it would be all right.  
  
"Thank you so much Hermione," Ginny said with a feeble smile. "I feel a lot better now that I've had a chance to talk about it."  
  
"It was nothing Gin. I'm just happy that I didn't have to spend another night cooped up in here all alone. It's so boring to be stuck here night after night with no one to talk to while Pavarti and Lavender are out whoring themselves around."  
  
"Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny. She was surprised at Hermione's forwardness.  
  
"What? You and everyone else in this school know it's true. That's why the boys drool over them."  
  
"Why do you say it like that?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"With such resentment."  
  
"I don't know... I guess that maybe I'm... a bit jealous."  
  
"You-You're jealous?" Ginny said with a laugh. "You're jealous of not having a child by the time you're eighteen and having an STD by the age of twenty? Trust me Hermione, Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown are not the people that you'd want to be jealous of."  
  
"I don't mean that I envy them because they sell themselves like prostitutes! I mean that I envy them like I envy-or at least used to-envy you."  
  
"What? Why are you jealous of me?"  
  
"Oh come on Ginny, is it really that hard? You have had a boyfriend almost constantly since your fourth year. But I-I have had none. Boys seemed to be repelled by the mere mention of me, why would one want to go out with me?" Hermione said almost desperately.  
  
"Hermione, what are you talking about? I can't believe that you haven't figured this out yet," Ginny stated unbelievingly.  
  
"Figured out what?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"That you aren't ugly. That you aren't repelling. That you are as beautiful as you are smart."  
  
"Wh-Ginny, please just stop trying to be nice to me. I know that you're trying to cheer me up, but I don't buy this one bit."  
  
"Hermione! Stop talking like that! Not one word of what I've been saying isn't true, and I wish that you'd stop bringing yourself down like that. You are beautiful and smart, and any guy who can't see that doesn't deserve to have you," Ginny said truthfully.  
  
As much as Hermione wanted to believe Ginny she couldn't. She bowed her head and stared down at her hands.  
  
"Hermione, please, just listen. Why don't you believe me?" Tears were welling up in Ginny's eyes. "Why can't you just believe me? Why can't you just believe in yourself? If you'd just open those beautiful damn eyes of yours, you'd see that any boy-Hell, even any girl-would be lucky to have you. Don't be mad at yourself because you haven't given yourself up to the first guy who says that he loves you. Trust me, you'd regret it even more."  
  
Hermione looked up at Ginny. They both had tears streaming freely down their faces.  
  
"Y-you mean that you and Dean-You-"  
  
"Yes. And I regret it now," said Ginny regretfully.  
  
Another moment of silence followed.  
  
"Did you really mean what you just said?" Hermione choked out. "All that you said about me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"H-how do I know that you aren't lying? That you aren't just saying that?"  
  
"How could I lie to you?" Ginny replied softly.  
  
Hermione found that her throat had seized up to the point where she couldn't speak. The look in Ginny's eyes was so sincere that there was no point in even thinking that she wasn't being truthful. Hermione couldn't help but notice how breathtaking those electric blue eyes were as she stared at Ginny.  
  
Hardly being conscious of even doing it, they both moved inch-by-inch closer to one another. Ginny's face was so close to Hermione's that she could see every detail that was etched into her youthful face.  
  
Their eyes closed as their lips touched. Ginny reached up and cupped Hermione's face. After a few seconds, they pulled away.  
  
"Hermione, I-" Ginny was cut off as Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny once more and kissed her again.  
  
"Please, Ginny, don't speak," was all Hermione said. Ginny's eyes showed understanding of Hermione's request as she became silent once more. Moments like these were to be shared without words.  
  
Ginny's arms flew around Hermione's shoulders as their lips connected again. Hermione let out a small moan as Ginny's tongue slipped between her lips. Ginny's hands dove into Hermione's hair and ran up and down her neck. Hermione's hands rested on Ginny' back, not really sure what to do with themselves. Soon their kisses became more passionate and intense and Hermione's hands snaked themselves around to Ginny's front and she began to unbutton her blouse.  
  
Ginny's hands flew up to Hermione's and held them still. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked only half-heartedly.  
  
"Geneva Weasley, I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life. Do you want to, though?"  
  
"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed. "I-I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing."  
  
They smiled shyly at one another before they returned to their activities. Soon they were without clothing and the rest of the night was spent exploring one another. All was silent, except for many purrs of affection, small moans of pleasure, and even the occasional bout of giggles.  
  
It was early morning when Hermione realized that Pavarti and Lavender would be back soon. She glanced over at Ginny, whom was sleeping softly in one of Hermione's shirts. Hermione didn't bother wake her; she didn't want to disturb her peaceful slumber. So what if Pavarti and Lavender walked in on them sleeping? Let them think what they wanted to, she didn't care. Ginny had made her feel loved, and she had done the same; so who cared if a couple of whores spread rumors about them? Although she knew that this had been a one-time thing that would change her life, she didn't regret it one bit. She promised herself that she would be more self-confident now, and love herself more. It would be possible knowing that at least one person thought she was beautiful.  
  
Keeping these comforting thoughts in her head, Hermione pulled up her sheets and fell into a deep slumber curled up next to Ginny.  
  
It was about six o'clock in the morning as Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil tiptoed up to their dormitory.  
  
"Why are we being so quiet again?" Lavender asked of Pavarti.  
  
"Because, silly, we don't want to wake up Hermione or anyone else and get ourselves into trouble."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Pavarti shook her head as she opened the door to their room and peered inside. There was no movement, so she assumed Hermione was still asleep.  
  
"It's safe," she whispered to Lavender.  
  
They stepped inside and slipped out of their high-heeled shoes.  
  
"Oh look," Lavender whispered to Pavarti and pointed toward Hermione's bed.  
  
Pavarti looked over to the four-poster bed. Laying in it was not only a peacefully sleeping Hermione, but also a peacefully sleeping Ginny Weasley. They were cuddled up close in their nightshirts.  
  
Pavarti looked over at Lavender who shook her head.  
  
"Poor Ginny," she said. "I heard Dean broke up with her last night. She was crushed."  
  
"Lucky she's got Hermione," Pavarti said.  
  
"Lucky Hermione's got her. Can you imagine what the two of them would be like without the other?"  
  
"Complete wrecks, I would guess."  
  
"Probably. The two of them are lucky to have one another." Lavender took a last look at Hermione and Ginny. "They look so sweet and peaceful. Let's not wake them."

To my Death-Curse readers (and now readers!):

July 9:

I will probably be adding an epilogue soon, possibly even this weekend(July 10/11), but until then, I'm considering this finished. Please rate and review, I would really like some feedback on my first slash story!  
  
Jessie aka LionGirl  
  
July 10:

Thank you so much to all that have replied! I really appreciate it so much! As for the person who asked for no epilogue, just for Harry and Hermione to get together, we'll see. I will probably just call it part two, rather than an epilogue, because it is mainly two parts. Part one is the two getting together and helping one another find themselves, and part two is seeing how it affects them afterwards, basically. But yes... Without giving anything major away, I just want to say that both Ginny and Hermione end up very happy when this ends... ;)  
  
-Jessie (LionGirl70391)


End file.
